Wyrocznia
by Rilliane
Summary: Były dwie rzeczy, których nienawidził najbardziej: Greków i JEJ.
1. Oktavian

**To będzie krótka historia, składająca się z czterech rozdziałów, pokazująca jak wyobrażam sobie możliwe relacje pomiędzy Oktawianem i Rachel.**

* * *

Oktawian nienawidził Greków. I nienawidził _jej_. Dlatego, że mówiła, że pomiędzy nimi może panować pokój, że mogą się dogadać. Jasne, dlaczego nie? Przecież nie ma nic dziwnego w współpracujących ze sobą Grekach i Rzymianach!

Ale to była tylko wymówka. To samo mówili ci parweniusze, Jason Grace i Percy Jackson, jak i praktycznie cała reszta załogi Argo II. W rzeczywistości nienawidził jej za to, że mówiła, że_ oni_ mogą się dogadać. Ona i on. Że są _podobni_! Na Plutona, ona nie była nawet półbogiem ani jego potomkiem! Nie powinna mieć w ogóle wstępu do żadnego z obozów, co dopiero być wyrocznią! Co z tego, że była widząca. Jak nisko upadli Grecy żeby przyjmować pomoc od śmiertelników?

A teraz siedziała przed nim i wypytywała o księgi Sybilli i wszystkie inne sposoby wróżenia jakich używał. Nawet jej dokładnie nie słuchał, odpowiadał tylko w kółko to samo, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia że nie życzy sobie jej obecności. Ale ona zdawała się albo tego nie zauważać, albo kompletnie to zignorowała.

- I do tego czasu nikt nie odnalazł tych ksiąg?- spytała.

- Po raz setny ci powtarzam: tak. A teraz, jeśli wszystko już wiesz...- zaczął zniecierpliwionym tonem, ale dziewczyna natychmiast mu przerwała.

- Chętnie bym ich poszukała.

Oktawian poczuł się jakby odstał pięścią w brzuch. Przez chwilę nie mógł nic powiedzieć, wpatrywał się w nią tylko wielkimi oczami i w końcu wydusił tylko:

- Co?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Powiedziałeś, że pretorzy nie zgadzają się na wyruszenia na poszukiwania. Cóż, nie wiem czy teraz Percym ta sytuacja się zmieni, ale ja… ja nie podlegam Rzymskiemu Obozowi, więc…

- Absurd!- wykrzyknął, zanim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie. Poczuł, jak wszystko się w nim gotuje a cienka maska neutralności jaką dotąd starał się utrzymywać znika w mgnieniu oka, zastąpiona przez czysty gniew.- Wy, Grecy, nie będziecie dotykać Ksiąg Sybilli swoimi brudnymi łapskami!

Dziewczyna tylko lekko drgnęła na początku, ale nie wydawała się zaskoczona jego wybuchem, tak jakby się go spodziewała.

- Musiałam spróbować- mruknęła, po czym jakby dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział chłopak i dodała ostro: Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz o mnie, ale nie będziesz obrażał moich przyjaciół! Więc z łaski swojej się przymknij, albo spalę te wszystkie twoje pluszaki!

Oktawian się zaperzył. Ta dziewczyna miała jeszcze czelność mu grozić! Przytulił do piersi pluszową maskotkę słonia, którą cały czas trzymał w rękach i wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Wszystkich nas zniszczycie. Ten sojusz doprowadzi nie tylko do upadku bogów, ale i całego naszego świata.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare nic mu nie odpowiedziała, tylko wstała i bez słowa ruszyła w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknęła rzucając mu tylko ostatnie spojrzenie.


	2. Rachel

**Dziękuję za miłe komentarze i przepraszam za długi brak aktualizacji, tej, jak i drugiej historii (która niedługo również powinna się pojawić). Cóż, nie napiszę, że następny rozdział pojawi się szybciej, bo nie mogę tego zagwarantować, ale się postaram ^^"**

* * *

Oktawian intrygował Rachel. Owszem, prawdopodobnie był największym dupkiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że czuła się z nim w jakiś sposób związana. W końcu oboje przepowiadali przyszłość. I chociaż jego metody z rozpruwaniem pluszaków wydawały jej się bynajmniej śmieszne, to jednak z zafascynowaniem słuchała o tych zaginionych Księgach Sybilli. Naprawdę chciała ich poszukać, ale wiedziała, że raczej nie otrzyma wsparcia Rzymu, a bez tego to mogłoby być nie możliwe.

Teraz odbywała się ostatnia kolacja przed planowanym wyruszeniem wielkiej siódemki na wojnę przeciwko Gigantom, co oznaczało również ostatnią noc w obozie dla Rachel. Z jednej strony się cieszyła. Na rzymskim terytorium czuła się obco, zwłaszcza, że obozowicze byli delikatnie mówiąc mocno uprzedzeni do Greków. Ale z innej… Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Może nawet w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do NIEGO.

Siedziała przy stole piątej kohorty razem z innymi gośćmi z Obozu Herosów i tak jako oni czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. Powloi wodziła wzrokiem od stołu do stołu, w końcu zatrzymując się na tym jedynki. Wcześniej, podczas spotkania z Reyną i niektórymi innymi Rzymskimi i Greckimi herosami, usłyszała że podczas planowanej ostatniej kolacji augur miał wygłosić pomyślne wróżby dotyczące ich sojuszu. Na początku nie podobał jej się ten pomysł. To w końcu nie byłaby wróżba tylko wcześniej wymyślone oświadczenie, ale z drugiej strony to mogłoby uspokoić obozowiczów. Sama pretorka jednak chyba nie była przekonana co do powodzenia tego planu, a Rachel szybko przekonała się dlaczego, kiedy poznała Oktawiana. Chłopak był uosobieniem tego czego dziewczyna nie znosiła w ludziach. Zarozumiały, arogancki i nie dający się przekonać do swoich racji. No i nienawidził ich, było więc wątpliwe żeby miał się zgodzić z tym planem.

W normalnych okolicznościach przed wyprawą to Rachel powinna wygłosić przepowiednię głosem Delf, ale nie byli pewni czy Rzymianie dobrze to przyjmą, zrobiła to więc jeszcze w Nowym Jorku.

Gwary i szepty zaczęły powoli ucichać i zorientowała się że Reyna wstała gotowa do wygłoszenia przemówienia. Starała się mówić bardzo przekonująco i pokrzepiająco. Na niektórych zapewne wywarło to pożądany efekt, na innych, cóż, prawdopodobnie żadnego. Ci którzy od początku byli uprzedzeni do dawnych wrogów ciężko było przekonać do zmiany poglądu.

Kiedy skończyła i miano zacząć przynosić jedzenie, podniósł się jednak ktoś inny, zaskakując Rachel i wywołując grymas na twarzach pretorów. Oczywiście, wszyscy spodziewali się, że chłopak zaraz zacznie krzyczeć jakieś groźby pod adresem Greków albo ich przeklinać. Tak się jednak nie stało. Oktawian błysnął olśniewającym uśmiechem i powiedział, że tą podróż zaplanowała sama bogini Junona, on więc nie ma nic do gadania. Nie omieszkał również wtrącić parę słów o tym, kto wpuścił Greków do rzymskiego obozu, tym samym zrzucając winę na Percy'ego i Jasona, w razie gdyby coś miało się stać. Na koniec dodał, że wróżby są jak najbardziej pomyślne. Dla Rzymian.

Rachel zmrużyła oczy. Sprytne, pomyślała. Robi wszystko w ten sposób, żeby samemu wyjść na tym jak najlepiej. Nie mówi otwarcie co o tym myśli, choć i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Z tego co słyszała wykrzyczał już swoje racje wcześniej. Właściwie pewnie nadal by to robił, gdyby nie to, że pojawiła się inna ważna postać- Jason Grace, aktualnie były pretor Dwunastego Legionu, który samym sobą ręczył za greckich herosów. Tak jak zresztą Percy. Oktawian miał więc dwie (trzy, licząc Reynę) osoby do zakwestionowania. Miał poparcie, owszem, ale przywódcy byli przeciwko niemu. Jasno jednak dawał do zrozumienia po której jest stronie.

- Wypijmy za naszych nowych_ przyjaciół- _powiedział słodkim głosem, podnosząc kielich do góry. Ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały i dziewczyna dała mu ostre spojrzenie, ale w tej samej chwili sala zatłoczyła się kiedy zaczęto wnosić jedzenie, a on zniknął jej z oczu.

Co za dwulicowy drań, pomyślała. Ale i tak w głębi ducha wciąż uważała, że jest interesujący.


End file.
